Wung Juno
120,000,000 | birth = | relatives = Wung Kin(Father) | dfbackcolor = #1034A6 | dftextcolor = #DA2C43 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = Paramecia }} 'Wung Juno ' is an Underworld Broker and Pirate, and son of Marine Commodore Wung Kin. He is involved primarily in the black market's Devil Fruit Trade, but also deals with Bio-weapons, slaves, organs and drugs. He is one of the founders and the believed leader of the Wung Family. Three years ago, his father, Wung Kin, managed to sabotage an underground operation, taking out many of Juno’s associates and leaving Juno himself near death after a gruesome fight. Since then, he created the Wung Family and organized it in such a way, he always seems to be a step ahead of his enemies. Thanks to Umori Kenshiro's backup, Juno and his organization have grown tremendously in power, becoming one of the mayor players in the weapons, war and terrorism market. Appearance Juno wears simple vestments and a golden cross around his neck. Personality Abilities Juno has been trained in combat by his father since he could walk, as such, his fighting skills are incredible. He was trained by his father in hand to hand combat, swordsmanship, Haki and military strategy. Two years after his father left, he joined a secret cult, the Church of God's Executioners, and he was trained in the art of assassination, further augmenting his already great abilities. Juno fights using explosive moves to close the gap between him and his opponent, or stealthily attacking an opponents blind spot, and finishing them off in a couple of precise deadly strikes. He is very physically strong, capable of crushing an opponent's throat the instant he grabs it. Because of his assassination training, every attack that Juno connects is 100% of his raw strength and aimed at vital spots, thus he will try to end a fight as quickly as possible. He uses knees and kicks to the neck, punching straight in the throat and center of the chest, and pinpointed pressure point strikes. Wung Juno may employ the use of 6 retractable swords, three in each hand, which he uses as claws on his hands. He carries several on himself at any given time. Haki Wung Juno learned Observation Haki at a very young age, taught by his father. His mastery of observation Haki is incredible, given the years he's had to master it. He later learned Armament Haki. Devil Fruit The Suke Suke no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that gives its user the ability to turn himself and anything he touches invisible, making the user an Invisible Human. The invisibility effect can extend to objects like portable hand-strapped cannons, swords, and even small ships. He uses it in conjunction with his high speed and sword claws to quickly take down an opponent. Techniques Crushing Punch: Juno explosively closes the gap between him and his opponent and strikes with all his strength to the center of the chest. Pushing his opponent back several meters, and in most cases, killing him instantly. He can use it with or without armament Haki. Pressure Kill: Juno again closes the gap, and swiftly attacks the opponent in 50 pressure points, leaving his opponent unable to counterattack. Claw Slash: using his claw swords, Juno sends a slicing gust of air. He can do this multiple times in a row. Execution Takedown: Juno graps an opponent by the throat, crushing it, without a second to spare, he smashes the victim to the floor, kicks right in the chest to leave the opponent without air, and proceeds to brutaly break apart his bones with great force. T ransparency kill: Juno becomes invisible and swiftly aims to attack a vital body part and finish the fight in one or two blows. Dead Man's Grip: While invisible, Juno locks his opponent in a hold, breaking his bones and leaving him or her vulnerable for a killing blow. Axe Rush: Juno proceeds to use kicks and knees to hit vital spots multiple times. Six Claw Blood Discovery: While invisible, Juno uses his claw swords to mercilessly attack an opponent from various angles using his incredible speed. "Blood Discovery" refers to the blood gushing out of his opponent and reavealing his invisible body. History Wung Juno was born in the West Blue. His father, at the time, was a high ranking member of the Kingdom's military and the sword combat instructor of the army. Since a young child, he was trained by his father in martial arts. But even with that, he still felt alone and misunderstood, but he learned how to act like the rest of the children. When his father left, he finally begun to accept his darker nature, and two years later, at age 16, he left his mother and joined a cult, where he was trained to become an assassin or "executioner", and a hunter of Devil Fruits. After six years in the cult, he was forced to leave, after a man attacked them and murdered almost all of their members. He began dealing in the Underground and Mafia in the West Blue, taking over various business with his strength. However, he was followed by the mysterious assailant from before, who destroyed his businesses and many underground organizations and mafia clans in the Shortly thereafter, he left for the Grand Line in order to improve continue his plans, eventually creating a powerful Organization. Trivia Quotes References Category:Underworld Brokers Category:Assassin Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Underworld Affiliates Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins